


Taniec

by Szczuropies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pierwsze w życiu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Dobra, mam szczerą nadzieje, że uda mi się napisać te sto drabbli, ale zobaczymy, najważniejsze jest zacząć, prawda?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, mam szczerą nadzieje, że uda mi się napisać te sto drabbli, ale zobaczymy, najważniejsze jest zacząć, prawda?

Sam obserwował ten taniec od miesięcy. Na początku niemal niezauważalnie kroki, delikatne niczym w walcu. Dean zbliżał się do Casa z każdym dniem, każdą nawet najprostszą czynnością, jakiej go uczył. Możliwe, że nawet tego nie zauważał i działał automatycznie, chcąc uczłowieczyć tak nieznaną istotę, jaką wciąż był dla nich anioł.  
Potem kroki zaczęły się robić znacznie śmielsze i Sam nie wie kiedy walc przeszedł w tango. Dean nie miał już szans, był całkowicie zatracony w swoim tańcu i nie istniała możliwość, by go zaprzestał. Sam wiedział, że kroki nigdy nie zostaną docenione. _  
Anioły nie czują miłości romantycznej Samuelu, dlaczego pytasz?_


End file.
